nico_nico_douga_and_morefandomcom-20200214-history
MeseMoa. / Musumen.
Origin MeseMoa. (Formally known as Musumen.) is an all male Odorite and Idol Group in which started in 2012, in which first began by covering songs from the famous all girls Idol Group, Morning Musume. The idea was found when Shirofuku was requested to dance to one of Morning Musumen's songs, Renai Hunter, after appearing as a guest on Nico Radio (ニコラジ). Shirofuku was originally going to cover the song with fellow Odorite duo K'suke and Aoi, though he was able to find more Odorite to join, which eventually formed an 11 person all boys group which later became Morning Musumen. The 11 starting members consisted of the leader, Shirofuku, Aoi, K'suke, Kimagure Prince, Forgeru, Nibansenji, Nozaki Bento, Ni-chan, Nokkuso, Zeararu. and Asupara. Their cover of Renai Hunter had reached outstanding numbers in its catagory, with 400 000+ views and was ranked first in the Odottemita (Tried to Dance) Catagory on Nico Nico Douga. Furthermore, the producer of Hello! Project, Tsunku, viewed the video. After their second dance cover, "Wakuteka Take a Chance," the graduation of the members K'suke and Asupara were annouced. K'suke now works as the main choreographer for Mesemoa, and provides guidance for the group. Asupara on the other hand, dances by himself. Both members have appeared in other videos aside from that cover. K'suke for example, has danced with Aoi, which has the small collaboration duo "Sensei to Boku," (literal meaning: Teacher and I). A bit after the release of Musumen.'s first single, Tomitake joined as the Pink member of the group. Zeararu. graduated in January 2017 due to a knee injury he had from the 47 Prefecture Tour, taking a break as he helped out as a staff member. While on break, he personally enjoyed being a staff member, and decided to graduate from the group to become an official staff member. Halyosy brought up the idea to change their name in order to symbolise a new meaning after Zeararu.'s graduation, and suggested changing the name to MeseMoa, as a transition down the hiragana chart to show that change was happening. Mu --> Me Su --> Se Me --> Mo N --> A The name also stands for "Message More," in which means that they want to reach out to people overseas. the dot at the end of Musumen. was transitioned to MeseMoa. in order to represent Zeararu. As of May 2017, MeseMoa., and all the members in the group, are officially under DD Inc., a talent agency in which Zeararu. made after he had graduated. Music Debut In March 2013, Musumen. released their first original single "War Cry~ Idol Kidori de Nani ga Warui~," in which was composed by Vocaloid Producer/Utaite (Singer), Halyosy, and choreographed by Odorite (Dancer), K'suke. In the same year, Musumen. performed at their first one-man live, and later in that year, their first nationwide tour. Musumen. released their first album: Wonder Dream, in April 2014, with songs from many producers aside from Halyosy, such as Giga-P and Umetora. In 2015, Musumen released their second album: 2222, the name in which references to the group's dream of performing in the Nakano Sun Plaza, which famously seats 2222 people. On August 16th in 2015, they achieved that goal and performed there. During a run-up event, they produced a series of monologue-like videos on their YouTube channel called "Musumen Road to Nakano Sun Plaza." They're a self-proclaimed idol group. While being a Nico Nico Douga Odorite unit in which posted their dance covers MeseMoa. posts exclusive Behind the Scenes videos and vlogs on their YouTube channel, which has over 150k subscribers. Notes Image Reposting. MeseMoa. forbids the following: Reposts of official photos, included but not limited to: * Images/Screenshots from DVDs * Magazine Scans * Promotional Photos * Other Official Material Usage of ANY (official, personal, or self created) for social media icons, included but not limited to: * Profile Avatars * Icons * Banners * Background Images * Other Images MeseMoa. allows the following: # Sharing images you have created yourself including: Usage of fan art # Usage of ANY photos (official, personal, or self created) for personal/private use, including wallpapers, lockscreens, or other backgrounds. Reposting images of art/individual photos depend if * The artist who owns the art allows the image to be reposted (with FULL credit) * The conditions of reposting the individual member's photos, such as selfies and images they have posted (It may vary from member to member)